1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an light emitting diode (LED) driving device and a lighting device.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are extensively used as light sources, because LEDs possess several positive attributes, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and the like. In particular, light emitting devices using LEDs have been employed in general illumination devices and in the backlight units of large-sized liquid crystal displays. Such light emitting devices are provided in the form of packages, facilitating the installation thereof in various apparatuses. In recent times, research into various LED driving devices using an alternating current (AC) step driver scheme capable of directly driving an LED using AC power without an AC-direct current (DC) converter have been conducted.